


Fates - Another choice

by Genoscissors



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthright Spoilers, alternate deaths, kinda canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: Choosing which path to take wasn't Corrin's only choice.He also had to ask one of his Hoshidan sisters to look after Elise.But little did he know, that choice would have drastic changes. Who would live, who would die, and who would rule.





	Fates - Another choice

(post battle, chapter 22) 

Corrin: And this is Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura.

Elise: Heya! You’re Corrin’s other family, right?

Ryoma: Indeed, we are his real family.

Elise: I’m his real sister too!

Hinoka: Does kidnapping constitute family?

Sakura: I- I’m sure Elise had nothing to do with that.

Hinoka: I’m not saying she did, but-

Takumi: You all treat Azura as a sister. Don’t get mad at the Nohrians for doing the same thing with Corrin.

Corrin: Please don’t argue. Elise is my little sister, I’ve known her as long as I can remember. 

Hinoka: …

Takumi: Don’t make this any more awkward.

Ryoma: Elise. Have you been trained in combat like your siblings?

Elise: I’m a healer. 

Sakura: Oh, like me…

Ryoma: Corrin, I don’t want to divert troops, but wouldn’t it be best if you got someone to stay with Elise, seeing as her retainers have… 

Corrin: Ah, that’s a good idea. 

Who should take care of Elise?  
-Sakura  
-Hinoka

**Sakura**

Corrin: Sakura, you’re about the same age as Elise. I’m sure you’ll get along.

Sakura: Ah, alright then.

Corrin: Other people will be with you most of the time, but if anything does happen, do your best to get help. 

Sakura: I’ll do my best. And I’m sure Subaki and Hana can also help.

Elise: Sweet, I look forward to this! You seem nice, I hope we get along. 

Sakura: Ah, me too.

Everyone left except Sakura, Elise and Corrin.

Sakura: So, you want me to stay with her until this is all over?

Corrin: Yes please, unless I call you into a battle.

Sakura: Of course brother.

Elise: Man, I’ll never get used to you having another family…

Corrin: I’m still trying to wrap my head around it too. 

Elise: Well, as long as you’re happy. Hey Sakura, maybe I should call you sister as well. 

Sakura: If you want I suppose.

Elise: Thanks sis! 

Corrin: Stay safe Elise.

Elise: Of course.

Later… (post battle, chapter 25)

Leo has just killed Iago, and is about to leave without fighting Corrin and the others.

Leo: If you don’t mind, can I talk to my siblings alone?

Corrin: Fine with me.

Everyone leaves except Corrin, Elise, Leo, Sakura and Takumi.

Sakura: D-Do you want me to go? I know you’re having a moment but…

Leo: Are you one of the Hoshidan princesses?

Corrin: This is Sakura. She’s been looking after Elise all this time.

Leo: And him?

Takumi: I’m not leaving you alone together. Something feels wrong.

Sakura: Doesn’t it feel like we’re intruding a little though?

Leo: It’s fine, really.

Corrin: So what did you want to say?

Leo: Just… be careful. Father’s been increasingly irritated since you left. Truth be told, I think something is wrong. Sometimes I’ll overhear him praying to a god, asking for power.

Elise: You mean you were eavesdropping.

Leo: Quiet. What I’m trying to say is, he’s a force to be reckoned with. Don’t do anything reckless.

Corrin: All I want is for everyone to be safe. 

Leo: Hmmph, always the optimist, aren’t you?

Corrin: I suppose.

Leo: And Elise… I understand what you’re doing but know this: you can come with me. We can find somewhere to hide until everything blows over.

Elise: But j don’t wanna hide! I wanna help Corrin!

Leo: Ah, I knew you’d stay that. But stay safe, don’t do anything rash. Please.

Elise: Don’t worry, I don’t intend on dying anytime soon! Everything will be back to normal before you know. 

Leo: I doubt anything could be normal anymore.

Elise: And we can have one of our tea parties again, and we can invite the Hoshidans. How does that sound sis?

Sakura: I uh…

Leo: Sis? Elise, you’re growing so fast. I’m-

They were interrupted by the approach of 2 Nohrian archers.

Soldier: You killed Iago! Die traitor! 

Leo and Takumi jumped into action. Leo used magic to take out one, whilst Takumi shot the other. Neither of the enemies had time to fully draw their weapons because both attacks were ranged, but the one that Takumi shot had an arrow draw, which he releases as he falls, hitting Leo in the shoulder.

Leo: Gah! 

Corrin: Leo! 

Elise: Brother! 

Elise ran over to heal him, but couldn’t due to her fears of losing her family. 

Elise: Oh no… I’m shaking too much. I’m so sorry…

Leo: Don’t blame yourself. 

Sakura: Let me help! 

Sakura knelt down next to Elise and started healing Leo. 

Sakura: Don’t think about the possible consequences Elise. They’ll only distract you from the now. 

Elise: You’re right. 

She regains her composure, and is able to heal Leo. 

Leo: Hah, I’m fine. 

Takumi: An arrow like that wouldn’t have killed you anyway. No need to get in such a fuss. 

Leo: Thank you Elise, Sakura. 

Corrin: I’m glad you’re alright. 

Leo: I’d better get somewhere else before more appear. I’m sure I’ll see you again. 

Corrin: We shouldn’t delay either. 

Elise: See ya! 

The rest of the game plays out as normal, with a couple of dialogue additions. 

(Chapter 26, just after Elise’s death) 

Corrin: No… no, this can’t be happening! 

Corrin: Elise! Wake up! You can’t die like this… 

Corrin: NOOOOO! 

Sakura: I’m so sorry… she ran forwards before I could stop her. 

Xander: … 

Sakura: Elise… 

Xander: Get up Corrin. We must end this. 

(postgame, at Ryoma’s coronation) 

Camilla: Anyway, it’s wonderful to see you Corrin.

Camilla: Although I must admit, the loss of Xander and Elise still weighs heavily on me… 

Camilla: How are you holding up?

Corrin: I think about them every day. 

Corrin: Their deaths will be a burden I carry for the rest of my life. 

Sakura (crying): Elise… I’m so sorry… 

Leo: You shouldn’t blame yourselves.

Sakura: I was meant to protect her, yet… 

Camilla: Now now dear, sometimes you lose… but we must move on, whilst remembering the good times. 

Ryoma: Indeed. 

Ryoma: I’m sorry for your loss. Those who fell in the war will never be forgotten... 

...

... 

... 

**Hinoka**

Corrin: Hinoka, you’re an excellent fighter, I’m sure you can keep Elise safe.

Hinoka: Really, you want me to do it?

Corrin: I know how you feel, but please. She’s very dear to me.

Elise: Aww, thanks brother.

Hinoka: I’ve managed to prevent Setsuna from dying for all these years, I can manage this.

Elise: Sweet! It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Lady Hinoka, please take care of me.

Hinoka: I- Just call me Hinoka.

Elise: Okie-dokie!

Everyone left except Hinoka, Elise and Corrin.

Hinoka: Don’t worry, I’ll stay by her side at all times.

Corrin: Thank you. I might need you in battle though, in which case leave her with someone you trust. 

Hinoka: Will do.

Elise: Hmm… hey Hinoka, how old are you?

Hinoka: Excuse me?

Elise: Ah, I mean no rudeness. I just thought you were about the same age as Camilla.

Hinoka: I’d never thought about that. Whenever I’ve met her, I’ve always been more concerned about staying alive.

Elise: Ah… 

Corrin: Stay safe Elise.

Elise: Of course.

Later… (post battle, chapter 25)

Leo has just killed Iago, and is about to leave without fighting Corrin and the others.

Leo: If you don’t mind, can I talk to my siblings alone?

Corrin: Fine with me.

Everyone leaves except Corrin, Elise, Leo, Hinoka and Takumi.

Hinoka: When you said to never leave her side, does that include now? 

Leo: Are you one of the Hoshidan princesses?

Corrin: This is Hinoka. She’s been looking after Elise all this time.

Leo: And him?

Takumi: I’m not leaving you alone together. Something feels wrong.

Hinoka: You’re probably being paranoid. Go join the others, I think one Hoshidian in this conversation is enough. 

Takumi: Sigh… alright. 

Takumi leaves as well.

Corrin: So what did you want to say?

Leo: Just… be careful. Father’s been increasingly irritated since you left. Truth be told, I think something is wrong. Sometimes I’ll overhear him praying to a god, asking for power.

Elise: You mean you were eavesdropping.

Leo: Quiet. What I’m trying to say is, he’s a force to be reckoned with. Don’t do anything reckless.

Corrin: All I want is for everyone to be safe. 

Leo: Hmmph, always the optimist, aren’t you?

Corrin: I suppose.

Leo: And Elise… I understand what you’re doing but know this: you can come with me. We can find somewhere to hide until everything blows over.

Elise: But j don’t wanna hide! I wanna help Corrin!

Leo: Ah, I knew you’d stay that. But stay safe, don’t do anything rash. Please.

Elise: Don’t worry, I don’t intend on dying anytime soon! Everything will be back to normal before you know. 

Leo: I doubt anything could be normal anymore.

Elise: And we can have one of our tea parties again, and we can invite the Hoshidans. How does that sound Hinoka?

Sakura: Well, I guess that’s fine. 

Leo: Elise, you’ve always had a knack for making friends, ha-

They were interrupted by the approach of 2 Nohrian archers.

Soldier: You killed Iago! Die traitor! 

Leo and Hinoka jumped into action. Leo used magic to take out one, whilst Hinoka rushed forward to strike the other with her lance. The enemy Leo took out was unable to fire an arrow, but the other was, as it took a couple of seconds for Hinoka to run and strike. This meant he was able to fire an arrow, which struck Leo in the chest.

Leo: Gah! 

Corrin: Leo! 

Elise: Brother! 

Elise ran forward to heal him, but she couldn’t.

Elise: No, no, no… I’m shaking too much… I can’t… 

Leo: Elise- 

Elise: No! You can’t die! 

Corrin: Leo… Leo please… 

Hinoka: I’ll go get Sakura.

Elise: I’m… I’m so sorry brother… 

Leo: Don’t… blame… 

Leo couldn’t say another word. 

Elise: Leo? 

Corrin: NOOOOO! 

Elise: Come on, wake up. We have to have a tea party. 

Corrin: Elise… 

Elise: Camilla will be there, and Xander. Corrin, it’ll just be like old times. 

Hinoka returned with Sakura.

Hinoka: Hurry!

Corrin: … 

Sakura checked the body.

Elise: Stop it brother, you’re scaring me. 

Sakura: I’m sorry, he… 

Elise: No… he can’t be… 

Corrin: Leo… 

Elise: …

Corrin: … 

Elise: Let’s go. 

Corrin: Elise? 

Elise: We must finish this quickly, to prevent any more deaths.

Corrin: Yes… 

Hinoka: I must apologise. It seems I was unable to protect-

Corrin: You did your best. Don’t blame yourself. 

Hinoka: … 

(chapter 26) 

Xander: Did you think I’d let anyone, even you, kill father right in front of me? 

Xander: If you insist on toppling Nohr, you’ll have to get through me first.

Elise: Big brother, please stop… I don’t want you to fight… Corrin is still our brother…

Elise: I just want peace… 

Xander: Elise?! What are you doing? Have you abandoned Nohr as well? 

Elise: No I… I want to go back to the way things were… 

Elise: We were so happy back then… 

Xander: I see. Is that child’s logic how you swayed Camilla and Leo? I’m afraid it won’t work on me. 

Xander: I don’t have the luxury of being so naive. 

Elise: Has word not reached you yet? 

Xander: What foolishness are you talking about? 

Elise: Brother Leo, he’s… he’s… 

Xander: Leo? Please say he’s not- 

Elise: He’s… dead… struck down by a Nohrian soldier. 

Xander: No… 

Xander: But even this will not sway me from my path. I must defend Nohr.

Elise: Brother no! I don’t want to have to watch another sibling die! 

Xander: I’m sorry Elise. But as crown prince, I will defend my father and country until my final breath! 

Ryoma: Hold fast everyone-

FAST FORWARD TO WHERE XANDER AND CORRIN ARE FIGHTING

Elise: Let go of me! 

Hinoka: I promised I would protect you. 

Xander: Stay out of this fight! 

Hinoka: I’m trying but she’s pretty damn determined. She was about to jump in front of your blade before I grabbed her. 

Corrin: Elise, please don’t. I couldn’t bear to lose you now. 

Peri and Laslow appeared. 

Laslow: Lord Xander! 

Xander: What? Didn’t I order you to stay out of this? 

Laslow: I’m sorry sire, I was worried. 

Peri: It smelt like I’d be able to stab someone in here! It’s been too long since I’ve spilled noble blood. 

Xander: Tch. 

Xander stepped back out of the duel. 

Xander: Corrin! I’m not stepping down. I still want a fair duel. Laslow, Peri, if you want to fight, don’t attack him. 

Peri: Yes sir! 

Corrin: Hinoka, get Elise somewhere safe. 

Elise: Brother? 

Hinoka: It’ll be alright. Let’s hurry. 

Chapter 26 battle begins. Hinoka is not available during this battle. 

(postgame, at Ryoma’s coronation)

Corrin: It was quite a moment when Yukimura handed you the crown. 

Camilla: Oh yes. Even I was moved. 

Camilla: Not to tears, mind you. 

Elise: I teared up enough for both of us. 

Corrin: Camilla! Elise! I’m so glad you could make it today! 

Elise: I’d never miss it.

Camilla: It wouldn’t be fitting for Hoshido’s newest allies to miss the coronation, would it? And any chance to see my brother again is a welcome one.

Corrin: I suppose. But I know you’ve both been busy since the war ended. I’m glad to see you. 

Elise: Me too.

Elise: Hinoka was showing us around the capital earlier. 

Camilla: Ah yes, we had such a nice flight together, didn’t we? 

Corrin: Ah, is that where she disappeared to? 

Hinoka: Hey, it’s not like I was late back or anything. 

Corrin: I’m not complaining. It sounds like fun. 

Camilla: Anyway, it’s wonderful to see you Corrin. 

Camilla: But I must admit that the loss of Xander and Leo still weighs heavily on me. 

Elise: … 

Corrin: I think about them every day… 

FAST FORWARD THROUGH THE PART WHERE THEY’RE CRYING OVER AZURA. 

Corrin: Now we’ve done it, even Takumi is crying.

Camilla: Oh my. All of you are going to need to hold it together at my coronation. I can’t lend my shoulder to everyone. 

Corrin: We’ll do our best.

Camilla: I must say, I never expected the burden of the crown to fall to me. But of course, I must take it. 

Elise: You could always give it to me if you don’t want it.

Camilla: Now now Elise, if you were queen you wouldn’t have as much time to spend with your friends. 

Elise: I was just joking sis, you’ll make an amazing queen! 

Camilla: I hope so. I will do my very best to serve my people. And to keep up relations with Hoshido. 

Camilla: But I am rather busy these days, so I will have to take my leave now. 

Elise: I gotta go too. See you at the coronation! 

Corrin: Thank you. We’ll be there. 

Camilla and Elise left.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born due to the FEH CYL3, and my brother and I wondering "What would cause Camilla to become queen instead of Xander or Leo?" And so, here we are.


End file.
